Cadet
by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: A young Luke Skywalker goes undercover as a Cadet to spy on the Empire for the Rebellion and meets someone everyone fears, Darth Vader.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

**Luke POV**

I nod my head as a officer walks past me.

This is harder than I thought it would be. Biggs and I had planned to do this since we were 9, sign up for the Empire's imperial army and learn to fly before turning spy for the Rebellion.

Biggs made it through the training but had to run after he got caught with some important information, leaving me alone undercover as a Cadet.

Using the name Lucas Lars, I've gotten through most of my training (making sure to be a average student) and have been moved to working on a active base as a runner and if I impress them enough I might be able to step up to a higher flying school, Sky Strike Academy the best in the Empire.

Maybe I should of listened to my Aunt, my Uncle AND Crazy Old Ben. This is crazy.

…. but the Cadets, the kids between 14 and 16 years old get to be runners on bases like this. I can get my hands on all kinds of information the Rebels need.

"Cadet Lars" Commander J'Sepp Strogona walks up to me.

"Yes Sir" I nod my head to him.

"Take this to Admiral Kruva" he hands me a data pad.

"Yes Sir" I agree, taking the pad.

I leave the communications room, heading to the command deck, carefully (making sure no one walking past or cameras see me) taking another device (that looks like a pen) out of my pocket and putting it on top of the data pad, letting it copy whatever is on it.

Once its done I put the 'pen' away and keep going like normal.

I press the control for the door to the command deck and freeze when it opens.

Standing next to Asmiral Kruva is Darth Vader.

What the hell is he doing here?

I take a deep, steading breath, trying to put away my fear and walk over. Its not like I can avoid him, plus looking around I can see I'm definitely not the only one scared of him.

"Admiral Kruva" I hold out the data pad.

He looks down at me and takes it. "Thank you, Cadet," he waves me off.

I turn away, relieved Vader didn't even look at me.

"How long are you here for My Lord?" I hear Kruva ask with a mix of nervousness and fear.

"I have been stationed at this base until the Rebel threat in this sector has been vanquished" a deep voice speaks with the odd breathing.

I note everyone in my line of sight tense, looks like even those loyal are scared of him.

I leave the room before my slow walking becomes obvious. Vader is here. I need to report this. I adjust my stupid bucket **(helmet, think of what Ezra wore when he when undercover as a cadet in Star Wars Rebels,)** it is hard to see out of these things.

I spend another two hours running pads and hot drinks around the base before joining the other cadets for afternoon training.

They once again put us in the pit and turn on the hover boxes, ordering us to climb out fast.

I just box to box, careful not to go to fast or to slow, getting to the top forth.

"Well done" the instructor nods to us. "Now, blaster training."

He has a Trooper show us how to clean, load and fire (a shot the Trooper misses) the weapon then has us do the same.

I fire and miss the target entirely four times before taking the bucket off and trying again, this time hit just a inch off the centre of the target.

Some of the others look over to me and do the same, all getting better results.

"Well thought."

I tense at the deep voice. How did I not hear the deep breathing coming over?

"Thank you, Lord Vader," I bow my head, not looking his way, eyes remaining on my target.

I can feel his eyes on the back of my head "Why did you remove the helmet Cadet?"

"It blocks my vision Sir" I reply, hitting the target just off the centre "Its easier without it."

"While that may be truth, cadet it is part of your uniform and you are required to wear it at all times" the instructor speaks nervously. "We are very tight on the regulations here Lord Vader."

The other Cadets put their helmets back on and go back to missing terribly.

I move to do the same but Vader speaks. "It does not matter how he learns to shoot as long as he does. The boy can adjust to the helmet after he learns."

"Of-of course My Lord" the instructor agrees immediately, fear rolling of him.

Vader walks away and everyone breaths a sigh of relief.

That night I send one of the things I copied (if I sent the Rebels everything I got my hands on someone would notice what they know, it's better to get everything I can and only send the most important intel) and a message about Vader on the normal encrypted channel. The reply comes fast, warning me to be careful of the Sith Lord and avoid him if I can.

Because I wouldn't of done that anyway.

I manage to keep clear of him for two days, but my luck doesn't last.

I'm bring a meal to General Tugass when I turn a corner and freeze, seeing Vader force choking someone.

"I-I'm sorry sir!" the man gasps out.

"Your poor skills costed us the Rebels. My Master will not be pleased" Vader's finger clinch more and the man grabs at his own throat.

"Stop!" I yell without thinking. Oh Kirff.

firm. I can't walk away from. "Making a mistake shouldn't be a death sentence" I look up to his mask trying to project calm and stubborn. "We all make mistakes, otherwise we don't learn."

Vader stares at me for a long moment then drops he hand.

The man gasps for air before getting up and running away.

"That was a foolish thing to do child" Vader tells me still staring me down.

"Maybe, but I was right" I smile a bit. I don't understand why but I'm not feeling that scared, there is something telling me he won't hurt me.

I pick up the meal and walk past him, feeling him watch me til I'm out of sight.

I continue on to the General's office and buzz the door.

"Enter" he calls.

The door opens, and I walk in, the General is sitting at his desk reading from a data pad. He doesn't look up.

"Your meal sir" I tell him.

"Put it here" he jesters to a clear area of desk next to him, still not looking up.

I put the meal down, carefully moving my hand to grab a bug I hid a week ago. they are doing a routine bug sweeping the morning, I'll put it back later. "Do you need anything else sir?"

"No Cadet" he still doesn't look up.

I nod once and leave the room. This guy is so easy, he _never_ looks up from what he's reading.

"Hey Lars" another Cadet, Qozakai walks over to me.

"Qozakai" I nod back, "You done with your runs?"

"I got one more data pad then I'm done" he holds up the pad. "Can't wait til were done with this, running pads and meals around is so boring" he moans.

"Yeah" I agree, its great for getting intel but I'd rather be flying. When I get past this assignment I can apply for Sky Strike. The people who graduate from there get the best and most classified assignments.

"I wanna get outta here and start hunting Rebel scum" Qozakai continues happily, "Those Rebels won't be any match for me, right Lars?"

"Oh, yeah. We'll show them who's boss" I agree, trying to sound not too weird. Hunting Rebels is the last thing I want to, it will be kinda tricky with my cover after all.

We both freeze when deep breathing echoes from around the corner, walking to towards us.

"I think I'll take the long way round" Qozakai gulps nervously turning around and walking faster.

"Yeah I'm with you" I agree turning and keeping pace with him. I stand by what I did earlier and I'm not feeling all that scared of Vader anymore, but I'd rather not run into him.

"Cadets."

We stop when Vader speaks, turning to him.

"Y-yes my Lord?" Qozakai speaks nervously.

He looks us both over his mask landing on me.

Well, this will be the first time I curse the colour markings differentiating the cadets from each other. He knows I'm the Cadet from earlier.

"You are dismissed" he says to Qozakai.

Qozakai lets out a relieved breath and runs off.

"What is your name Cadet?" Vader asks me, staring me down.

"Lucas Lars, Lord Vader" I tell him politely.

A odd emotion comes off him at my last name, he's familiar with it.

Maybe I shouldn't of used my Uncles last name (though I gotta wonder how he would know it.)

"And where are you from Lars?"

"Tatooine" I answer honestly, its not like I could lie about it. It's were I sighed up, it wouldn't take him more than a minute to find out if he wanted to.

"Yes" he pauses, "You would have to be. They are born brave on Tatooine, you have to be to get in my way as you did. I have killed for less."

"Hurting him was wrong" I reply honestly.

"Mistakes are not something I tolerate Lars, examples have to be made" he sounds angrier, raising a hand up to me.

I grab at my throat, he's choking me. I try to suck in air. "Everyone" I gasp out, "Makes mist-takes i-if yo-you do-don't le-let peop-le lea-learn from them yo-your just a heart-heartless Depur!" I gasp out, I don't know why but I needed to say those words.

He drops his hand like he's be shocked with lightning. "I am no Depur!" he roars with true rage.

I drop to the ground and gasp in air. It got to him, Depur. It's the word for Master back home, but also for all the pain and suffering they inflict on their slaves. To name him a Depur is big back home, but out here it should mean nothing. Unless….. "No," I blink with disgust in my voice. "You're worse, you're a depukrekta" I spit the word.

A slave who willing helps or becomes the slaver, it makes me sick.

I turn and walk away from him, I don't want to be around that kind of scum.

"Lars" he grabs my arm.

"What?" I turn to him with a glare, pulling my arm away.

"You should not speak of what you do not understand" he tells me darkly.

"_Okay"_ I frown, switching to Amatakka, the language of Tatooine's slaves to really push my point. _"Stop me when my guessing goes wrong. You were a slave on Tatooine, you got away then sighed up with the Emperor, killing billions in his name and helping him run his Empire built on the backs of slaves. Am I wrong?" _I glare, wanting to open my mask so he can see it, but I don't. Knowing him knowing my face would not be a good thing.

"_And what of you?"_ he avoids the topic but speaks the same language without conscious thought. _"Here you are. A 15-year-old boy signing up young to serve in this Empire of slave__rs__. How are you any better?"_

"_Do you know another way to learn to fly?"_ I snap without thinking.

Kriff, kriff, kriff! _"This is the only free way to learn, so yeah I sighed up, I'll do my 5 years of service. t__\T__hen I'm out of here, to fly space freighters like my father, a __free slave__"_ I press the last two words. It is true in a way, once the Empire is gone I'm going to fly like my Dad, that has always been the dream.

With one more dark look I walk away from the Sith.

I walk, without thinking to the flight simulators and lose myself in the artificial flying, letting it calm my mind.

I shouldn't have talked back to him, all it does is draw unwanted attention to me. Hopefully my lie worked. Lots of people sign up with the Empire just to get the free training, the laws they have in place make it impossible for most to afford to learn how to fly or dozens of other skills. Still I shouldn't of made a mistake like that.

But Vader is from Tatooine! And was a slave like my father, I don't understand how someone can go so off course from their roots. I have talked to so many slaves while removing their chips or sneaking them off world, I can't see any of them ever doing what Vader has done.

There has to be more to the story, he did say I didn't understand. Maybe he has a way to justified it…. or more likely he's just crazy. It doesn't matter either way, I need to avoid that depukrekta, no good can come for being around him.

I spend a few more hours in the simulator before the Cadets are called for dinner and I have to leave my practice.

I eat with the other cadets, carefully dodging Qozakai's attempts to ask me about my chat with Vader, talking with the others about our classes and talking flight techniques.

"Come on!" Qozakai shoots me a look, taking off his helmet as we walk into the dorm. "You can't say that it was nothing! I went back to find you and heard you and him arguing in another language! No one argues with Vader and lives!"

Kazeks takes off his own helmet and stares at me wide eyed. "You argued with Vader? Hells how are you still breathing?"

"It's complicated" I sigh walking over to my bunk.

"So uncomplicated it" Qozakai crosses his arms.

"…Vader is from the same planet as me" I say hesitantly, knowing I need to say something to get them off my back. "He is disrespectful to his roots and culture and I told him so."

Kazeks makes a choking sound, "You told him off for being _disrespectful? _Gods it is a miracle he didn't kill you on the spot."

"What the hells did he do that was so bad to make you risk tell him off?" Qozakai blinks with disbelief.

I shake my head, "I can't tell you that." There are a lot of half truths I'll tell these people to earn they're trust, but I won't talk about the culture of Tatooines slaves, its not something outsiders know about.

"Lars!" Qozakai frowns, "You have to! No one knows anything about Vader. Come on, what did he do?"

Kazeks elbows him, "Qoz!" he hisses, picking up on the reasons why I won't talk "What did I tell you about cultural respect?"

Qozakai rolls his eyes, "More of this cultural respect bullshit" then he turns to the door and walks out in a huff.

Thank the twin suns for that.

I sit down on my bunk and close my eyes to meditate.

Old Ben was _very_ against my mission, but when he found I wouldn't budge on my position he sighed dramatically and told me I was strong with the Force (then told me what that is,) he wouldn't tech me to use it but did teach me to shield my mind and hold in my force-presents, so no one like Vader can sense me.

To maintain my shields, I have to meditate daily. The others in my room just think its weird, having no idea why I do this everyday.

I meditate and work on my shields for a few hours then, once I'm sure the others have completely stopped paying me any attention I take out my data pad and start decrypting and reviewing all Intel I got today, getting the most important stuff ready to be sent off.

I do my best to avoid Vader over the next few days, turning in the opposite direction when I see him in the halls or am working in the same room as him I try to pretend I don't see him. It feels like it might be a bit childish but I don't know how else to avoid him and I have to avoid him, not just because of this….bond I feel with him, but because the closer I get to him the more I risk my cover.

"Well done Lars" the trainer nods when I get out of the flight simulator. "Next!"

"Actually" the artificial breathing and dark voice of Vader speaks, walking around the corner. "I would like to see more of this cadet."

The trainer goes pale when Vader appears, "O-of course, my lord" he bows his head. "Lars!" he barks, "Back in!"

Why does he want to see more? "Yes sir" I nod, turning back to the simulator.

"I have my own simulation I wish to see him fly" Vader speaks, handing the trainer the sim.

The trainer nods nervously and inputs it. "Lars! Get to it" he orders.

I climb back in the view around me turns to space, six large rebel ships in view. The goal on screen simply reading, destroy all rebel ships.

It doesn't say anything about other ships, its just me in a fighter against six fully armed and powered rebel ships.

30 rebel fighters come out of the lead ship.

Well kirff me. How does he expect me to bet them? And why?

8 fighters speed at me, firing to kill.

I spin around the fire, firing back when I can, taking out four of them without thinking and pushing past that layer of fighters. And towards the larger ships, firing at it before spinning around and firing at the fighter on my tail.

I keep fighting, taking out another 16 fighters and two of the large ships before getting hit and the simulations ends.

"Well done cadet" the trainer sounds impressed at how well I did at impossible odds.

Vader nods, "You did well" he agrees. "This simulation was of a real battle I fought last year. None of the other pilots I have had try it lasted nearly as long."

Vader against Rebels? Wait I've heard of this fight. He attacked Sato and his fleet by himself, killed a lot of people, but the Ghost, Captain Hera and her crew out them out of it. This sim was the fight without the Ghost jumping in.

"Thank you sir" I nod an at the compliment.

Vader turns to the trainer, "Cadet Lars will be training in his flying skills with me from now on."

Shock comes from everyone in my class, the trainer included, Vader doesn't do this. Why is he doing this?

"Of co-course my lord" the trainer agrees, clearly wanting to ask why and being too scared of getting killed to ask why.

"Lars! With me" Vader speaks as he leaves.

I follow after him quickly, not wanting to hang around my class and their questioning looks.

"_Why did you do that?" _I ask him in Amatakka as soon as were alone in the hallway.

_"You have been avoiding me"_ he says instead of answering as we walk.

"_I'm sorry if I don't want to spend my time with a _depukrekta" I shoot back the lie, I do sort of want to be around him, even if he is a depukrekta. There's something about him I'm draw too, something in the force that draws me to him.

_"I told you not to speak of that"_ his artificial tone stays the same, but a darkness and warning comes off him in waves.

_"Fine"_ I reluctantly agree. _"Why did you do that?"_ I ask again.

_"…..You wish to fly"_ he says after a long silence. _"I had the same wish when I lived on Tatooine and I feel…I need to be the one to teach you."_

The force, he feels the pull to me as much as I feel it to him. _Yeah,"_ I sigh, without thinking "_I feel it too."_

He pauses in his walk, his mask staring mine down.

Without warning there's an attack on my mental shields. I reinforce them and do my best to keep him out.

Just as suddenly as the attack came it stops. _"You are force sensitive"_ he says flatly, _"You have half decent shielding but no other skills."_

Kriff! Stupid why did I give that away? _"Yeah, this crazy old guy who lives near __w__ere I grew up told me. He wouldn't teach me to fight, __but __he said __shields__ are important and taught me that." _I tell him before he can fish for information.

_"A cowardly ex-Jedi hiding in the desert, pathetic" _he says to himself. _"I could teach you Lars"_ he offers.

_"No"_ I say immediately, "_I won't go dark side."_

_"It wasn't what I was suggesting_" his artificial tone almost sounds amused. _"To master the dark side you first need to learn the light. I would teach you of the light and when you are ready the dark."_

Old Ben won't teach me, even if I ever go back home. And the Jedi in the rebellion have way more important things to do than teach some kid from a slave world. "Alright" I agree in Basic, "But I'm not calling you master" Old Ben mentioned that Jedi tradition, there's no way I'm doing that.

"Fair enough" he definitely sounds amused now. "Everyday, 14:00 hours, my personal training room. We will tell others it is for your flying lessons. They will not question me."

No they certainly will not. "Are you going to tell anyone about me?" I ask hesitantly, the last thing I need is to be on the Emperor's radar.

He is silent for a long time, "I will not" he agrees.

We keep walking till we get to his training room.

"So what now?" I ask him, watching him walk across the room.

He takes a wooded stick off the wall and throws it to me. "You will show me what you can do," he then waves his right hand and a droid with its own stick comes out of a display case on the wall, charging at me.

I flip over the droid without thought, I guess I'm diving into this head first. It brings its stick down on me and I block the strike, (I am so glad they teach us how to fight as cadets, I would not be doing well otherwise) I move my stick down to its legs fast, knocking it over.

"Not bad" Vader nods, "Though it was on the easiest setting. Shall we try again?"

oh, kriff.

By the time I leave, I've made it up to level three, (which it turns out comes with 12 more droids) and I'm tired and sore. All I want is to curl up on my bed and sleep for a week.

"Lars!" Qozakai yells as soon as I walk into the bunks.

"What happened?" Kazeks questions, pulling his mask off. "You were gone for a long time."

"We thought he'd killed you" Qozakai agrees. "So what the hells happened?"

"Nothing" I lie, "He had me reading flight manuals the whole time."

"Why did he even take you as a student?" Qozakai wonders, "I'm way better than you. He's the best flyer in the Empire, I don't get why he would take on a nobody like you."

"They're from the same planet" Kazeks points out, "On my world it is the elders responsibility to teach _all_ the young, not just their own. Maybe it's the same on their world."

"Still no reason for someone like Darth Vader to teach a loser like him" Qozakai shoots me a nasty look.

I walk past him and to my bunk, sitting down to meditate.

He keeps trying to get to me, spitting mean words and taunts for a while, but when I show no response he wonders off and lets me meditate in peace.

After I'm done and am sure I'm alone I take out my data pad and prepare the days Intel. I look through everything I got, select the most important things and get them ready to send. Then start writing my report on Vader, but find I can't start.

If I tell them, they'll either want me to spy on him or pull me out cause of the danger. It sounds crazy, even just in my head, but I don't want to betray him. Darth Vader, killer of more than can be counted, slaver, depukrekta. I don't want to betray his trust.

I send the files without a up date on Vader, hoping the decision doesn't come back to bite me.

The next few weeks fall into a new routine of classes, runner jobs, spy work, lessons with Vader and ignoring Qozakai words and looks.

Vader and I don't talk much outside of the training. I don't want to get to close to him, knowing I'm going to get revealed as a spy at some point (I'm a spy its inevitable) and hoping if were not as close it will lessen the blow and his anger.

Were half way through a lesson on fighting forms when his comm starts beeping.

He pauses, his whole body going tense, but tries to ignore it and focus on me.

It takes 5 minutes of the beeping for him to snap and tell me the lessons over.

I'm out the door so fast I don't realise I don't have my bag until two corridors over.

My bag with the 'pen' in it.

I spin on the spot and go straight to his training room, I am okay with him being upset with me for interrupting his call, its better than him cutting my head off for spying.

I open the door and look in, he's in the far corner on...his knees in-front of a hologram of the Emperor.

"What is thy bidding, my Master?"

My stomach drops when I hear Vader says those words. Yes I know Sith call their teachers Master like the Jedi, but that this isn't that. I have heard so many slaves address their Depur as Master.

Darth Vader isn't a depukrekta. He's still a slave.

"Why did you keep me waiting?" the cloaked Depur asks, his voice icily.

"I am sorry Master" Vader bows his head, "I needed to fine a private place to take the call" he lies.

Depur waves his hand and Vader collapses with a scream. "You do not keep me waiting Vader!"

"I-it will n-not happen again Master" Vader tells him, pain coming off him in waves.

I move out of the room, the last thing he needs right now his for his Depur to find out about me.

I wait until I feel his pain fade through the Force and go back in.

"Are you alright?" I ask him softly, approaching him slowly.

"It is nothing I haven't had before" he replies, standing up and walking over to me.

"That isn't what I asked" I point out. "How did he even do that?" He just waved his hand on a holo-call, how powerful is the dark side?

He doesn't say anything for a long time, clearly not sure if he wants to talk about it.

"I am mostly metal" Vader admits, after a long silence removing his left hand to show me before reattaching it. "There are chips in all my artificial limbs that cause pain by his will."

"Do you want me to get them out?" I offer without thinking, no one should have pain chips in them, not even Darth Vader.

Surprise comes from him before he pushes it down, "Why would you want to help me Lars?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I ask back, yes we aren't that close. But he is my teacher, he is from the same planet as me, and I feel bonded to him. Besides, I would be failing at my old Freedom Path job if I didn't take out a chip a Depur put in.

He seems to sense this, "I cannot have them remove" he growls, "My Maste-"

"You mean your Depur" I correct with a look. "Your no depukrekta. Your still a slave."

"I chose this!" he growls, anger pouring off him. "I willingly helped build this Empire, I willingly wiped out the Jedi! Those were my choices!" he yells furiously.

I don't back down at his anger, he needs someone to show him what he is and I think it has to be me. "That" I pause, "Was almost _15 years_ ago. Tell me honesty, has anything since he put you in that suit really been what you wanted?" he says nothing so I try my luck and push more. "You chose to do that stuff for a reason. He convinced you somehow, did he follow through on any of his promises?"

he whips out his lightsabre and slices a training droid clean in half with a angry yell. "NO!" he spins to me, "It was my fault! No he didn't keep his side but that's because I killed her!" he slices another droid in half.

I don't say anything, I think he needs to talk about this at his own pace.

"I had been having dreams of my wife dying" he tells me slowly, not looking at me. "My Master knew of the dreams and said he could save her life and I joined him...she found out what I had done at the temple and disagreed with it, I got angry and choked her" I can't see his face but I'd bet there are tears running down his cheeks. "I lost her, my unborn child and my body the same day. This is what I deserve."

He killed...he killed his own wife. He thinks being a slave again is what he deserves. "Have you forgotten everything!" I snap, "Does anyone back home deserve to be slaves? Did your family?" Something tells me he had family that was enslaved with him back on Tatooine. He needs to get his head out of his ass and remember who he is.

"It is not the same!" he snaps furiously. "My Mother did not deserve how her life was! I do! I deserve this!"

"No one deserves to be a slave" I snap right back, "If your Mother was here do you really think this is what she would want for you? Living at the mercy of a Depur, being his attack dog? _Helping_ him enslave entire worlds? Would she really be happy with who you are now?"

Instead of getting even more angry like I thought he would, he seems to collapse into himself.

"Leave" is all he says.

I grab my bag and hesitantly walk out the door, taking one more look at him. I don't want to leave him like this, but I don't think I'll be welcome to stick around. He needs to think.

I don't see him for three days.

Its really early, I had to get up early to sneak into a visiting Generals room and download all the data from his data pad, no idea why, my handler said its classified, but I had to send what I found straight away, without looking at it.

I decided there was no point in going back to the bunks, so I went to the mess hall for breakfast.

After eating I put my helmet back on and practise reading in it (the thing blocks so much of your vision its difficult just to read in the thing, so I gotta practice.) but I'm knocked out of my reading when I hear Vader's breathing coming towards me.

He looks around, noting no one else his here yet and sits down across from me. "You may be right" he says after a long silence. "My Mother would not be proud of who I am now. But I can't change that, my Depur would never let me" he sounds resigned to this life.

"A Depur never lets you do anything" I tell him quietly, "That's why you need to be clever. Like Ekkreth, stealing a moon and selling it back to his Depur" I chose the example story at random, Ekkreth the trickster, I have no doubt he grew up with those stories to. _These stories can save your life_ my aunts words echoes in my mind. She was a slave too, like my Father and taught me all she knew, I was never a slave, but I know the history, the culture. I know what my name means.

Luke Skywalker, Lukka Ekkreth, the Free Sky-Walker.

"I can't go against him" he's resigned to this.

I want to say more, I _really _want to say more. But I know he isn't ready yet, he will be but not today. "Alright" I unhappily agree, "What's your name?" I change the subject.

"You know that cadet" he speaks like I'm a idiot.

"Not your slave name" I correct. "The name your Mother gave you, not your Depur."

"...Anakin" he says quietly.

Anakin, the one who brings the rain, the one who brings freedom. And my Fathers names.

I feel a smile on my lips, "Anakin huh. You have the same name as my Father."

"Well it is a strong name" he replies with pride.

"I'm Luke or Lukka" I offer in return.

"Lukka" he nods, "Free. You said your Father was freed, your freeborn?"

He's trying to start a conversation, should I go with it? I shouldn't be getting closer with him. When it comes out I'm a spy...who am I kidding, were both already attached to each other. "Yeah, my Aunt said he was freed as a kid and left _Tatooine and became a pilot."_

_"Your Aunt said?" he questions, "Your Father did not tell you himself?"_

_"I've never met him" I admit, "My Aunt said he died before I was born. My Mo__ther__ died giving birth to me."_

_"I'm sorry" he nods his head. "Your Aunt raised you?"_

_"And my Uncle" I add with a nod._

_"It was just my Mother and I" An__akin tells me, "She said I had no Father. That I was made by the Force," he scoffs, a odd sound through the mask. "Never believed that of course. My Father could have been any sleemo willing to pay her Depur." he stops, seeming to realise __what __and to what age person he said it to._

_"There's a Dejarik board" I offer a change in subject._

_"I haven't played for many years" he says, looking at the board. "Though, I am sure I can still beat you."_

_I smirk under my mask, "Your on."_

_He is definitely out of practice at holographic chess, but after losing four games he starts getting better and winning most of the games._

_9 games in people walk in for first meal of the day, they stop and stare a__t __Anakin, shock and fear rolling off them._

_When __Qozakai __steps in he stares at us, jealousy mixed with fear and anger coming off him._

_"__I think we should put our game on pause" Anakin tells me, looking at the crowed watching us. "I will see you for our lesson?" he checks._

_I nod, "Yes" Oh, before I forget. I pull the japor snippet I made for him yesterday, (I hoped he would come around soon and he did,) and hand it to him._

_Surprise comes from him. He examines the Amarattu carved on it. "You made this for me?" he shows no emotion but I can guess what he's thinking. We always carry these, to protect us, I doubt he's had one for 15 years. No__t__ having one is like being naked, having one again __probably feels like a weight being lifted._

_"Its for you" I nod, closing his hand around it._

_"Tha__nk you" I'm pretty sure he's smiling under that mask._

_He walks out, mak__ing __s__ure to put darkness out around him to scare the Troopers as he goes._

_Qozakai marches up to me as soon as he's gone, "You got Vader to play games with you?" he says in disbelief. "I don't get it. How can he like ___you?___ Your pathetic, your completely average and we all know you have no real loyalty to the Empire. __Your just here for the training" he spits with hatred._

_I continue as I have been since he started with this, ignoring him. I take my Data Pad back out and go back to my homework._

_He grabs it from my hand and throws it away. "Stop ignoring me! You freak! You are nothing! I should be were you are" he throws his fist towards my face-mask._

_I let him hurt his hand on the mask. "Did you forget I'm wearing armour?" I ask him, trying not to let his lame attempts at bullying __get to me__._

_I look to the Data Pad, its broken. Good thing I use a different one for my Rebel work, but its going to make classes much harder while I wait for a new one._

_I get up and grab it and walk out, I'll try to fix it when I get some time._

_Doing my running is harder with everyone staring and whispering about me, and forget and spying, with all those eyes on me I wouldn't get a __maintenance__ order without everyone on base hearing about it._

_I go to training early, just to get away from everyone's eyes._

_Since Anakin isn't here yet I take out my Data Pad and start working on it._

_He arrives a little while later, after I've disassembled the Data Pad and am checking all the pieces. "What happened to that?" he asks, looking the pieces._

_"Another cadet threw it into a wall" I reply, checking the charging input, yeah its cracked. I'll have to replace it or it won't charge._

_"Why?" he asks with venom, "Is this cadet bullying you?"_

_"No" I lie, I may not like __Qozakai __but he doesn't deserve to have Anakin going over protective mentor on him. __(I have a feeling Anakin gets protective over people fast and would __happily__ kill for me, whether I want him to or not.)_

_"__Lukka" he presses my name, somehow giving a me a look with the mask on. "Do not lie to me."_

_"It nothing" I sigh, "__His insults aren't even that creative."_

_Anakin stays silent with anger coming off him._

_"Don't kill anyone" __I tell him firmly._

_I think he wants to say something but doesn't think its his place._

_"Can I help you repair it?" he asks instead of whatever he wanted to say._

_"Sure, I'd love a hand" I agree with a smile._

_We spend the rest of the afternoon working on the Data Pad in a content silence, only breaking the silence for quiet words about the Pad._

_Qozakai __doesn't show up to classes the next day, apparently he's been transferred to another base. __Anakin assures me he didn't do anything but transferr__ing__ the cadet._

_I stop trying to keep my distance, its not working and its not what I really want. Anakin and I start playing daily games of __Dejarik __and working on something mechanical whenever we can, and of course daily training and the flight lessons everyone thinks were doing._

_During training Anakin opens up more, telling stories about the Clone Wars __and his time as a Jedi__. His old Master Obi-Wan (I feel like I should know that name,) his Padawan, __(from the sound of it unofficially adopted daughter)__ Ahsoka, __his clone trooper unit the 501__st__ Legion and its leader Rex. Its nice to hear him talk about something fondly, even if saying his old __teacher__'s name seems to fill him with anger._

_I smile to myself, thinking about one of his Ahsoka stories, I wonder if she's still alive, I'd love to meet her._

_"You gonna just stand there smiling or you gonna buy something?" the woman behind the food stand snaps._

"Sorry" I nod my head, moving away. This is one of the few days I'm allowed to leave the base and I'm in the city (out of uniform) at a market.

Someone walks up next to me, "You haven't been sending Intel in over three weeks."

"The rain was long ago," I say just to check. "but the desert does not forget."

"The desert never forgets" the Purple Twi'lek man with a scarf over his face nods.

"The mighty one comes with the storm and with fire," I continue the code phrase I chose.

"We will walk free," he finishes. "Now why why haven't you been doing your job?"

"There's too many eyes on me right now" I reply, looking to a junk pile as though I'm just another curious kid doing some shopping. "I sent a message to my handler telling her that."

"We need your intelligence" he presses, "Vader is hunting us in this sector. He's based here, you said as much. We need to know what he knows."

Kirff! Of course I know he's still hunting the Rebellion, he goes off on hunting trips at least 4 times a week and spends hours everyday pouring over maps and intelligence. But I can't betray Anakin, but I also can't go against the Rebellion. "I'm sorry but I won't report on Ana-Vader" I barely get myself to use his slave name, by the twin suns I hate using that name.

His eyes go wide in surprise, "Why the hells not?" he demands.

Checking he's the only one looking I summon a piece of junk from the table to my hand, making surprise roll off him in waves.

"How the hells?" he stares at the junk metal.

I put it back on the table, "I'm Force sensitive. Anak-he's been teaching me how to use it. I am loyal to the Rebellion, I want the Empire to fall. But I won't betray my teacher" I tell him firmly, looking him in the eye.

He shakes his head in disbelief, "Your claiming loyalty to Darth Vader? He is a killer! Do you know how many he's killed in the Emperor's name?"

I shake my head, "You don't get it."

He grabs my arm, "So help me get it! Why are you loyal to him?" he demands.

"I can't tell you" I stand firm. "I'm sorry but I'm not sharing anything to do with him. I'll do anything else, but I won't betray him."

He scoffs, "Your too deep. Get ready to leave, I'm calling command and getting you pulled from this assignment." with that he turns and storms away.

Dammit! I move away from the stand, planning to follow the Twi'lek man but stop when the man at the stand yells, "Hey! You have to pay for that!"

Blinking I look to my hand, I don't even remember picking this up. Its a long filthy cylinder with buttons on it, that fits perfectly in my hand. Something in it seems to buzz with the Force. "Sorry" I hand him 30 credits, 10 more than the price on it.

I put it in my bag and look for the Twi'lek.

I look for over an hour and see no sign of him.

I go back to base and, after getting back in uniform I take the cylinder out of my bag, its filthy but familiar. Getting a rag I clean it off. Its a Lightsabre, it was so grubby and old it didn't look like one.

Grinning, I put my helmet on, put the now clean Lightsabre back in my bag and walk to his training room. The stuff with the Rebel practically forgotten.

"Anakin!" I call when I walk into his training room.

He puts turns the 37 Droids he was fighting off and turns to me. "Yes Lukka, what has you so happy?"

I guess I'm projecting my feelings a bit. "Look what I found" I pull the sabre out of my bag. "I found it at the market in a junk pile."

"May I?" he asks, wanting to take look at it.

I hand it to him and he looks it over, even opening it up. "It needs a new power converter and a proper clean inside, but it will serve you well."

I blink, "Me?"

"It called to you didn't it?" he asks.

"I picked it up without realising it" I admit, "I felt the force in it when I realised I was holding it."

"The Kyber Crystal" he tells me, taking the sabre apart with the force and cleaning the parts. "Is attuned to the Force, and connected to a Force user on a deeply personal level. This Crystal chose you. It is your Lightsabre now." He moves over to the wall as he talks and takes a part off the wall, and swaps it with another part and resembles the Lightsabre.

He hands it back to me, I turn it on a green blade shining in front of me. Wow.

I look up to his mask. Kirff, I need to tell him.

I turn the blade off and put it back in my bag before taking off my helmet. "Anakin, there's something I need to tell you."

"Owen Lars" he says suddenly, pushing all his emotions behind a shield.

Huh, I never told him my Uncle's first name. "How did you?-"

"You said your last name was Lars" he continues, "But that wasn't your father's last name was it? Its Skywalker."

"How do you know that?" I blink, how does he know my last name?

"Because it was mine" he stares me down, "Before this my name was Anakin Skywalker. I am your father Luke."

My brain stops working, "No. That's not true. That's impossible!" I deny. No, no, no, if he's my Father that means my Aunt and Uncle lied to me, that he killed...that he killed my Mother.

"Search your feelings, you know it to be true."

He...he's right, the bond, his name, everything. I think I've always kind of known. He killed my Mother, something he clearly regrets more than anything... "Father" I take his hand

He puts his another hand on my shoulder, "Yes my son."

Realising I'm smiling, I try to push it away. I still have to tell him. "Father, I have something I still have to tell you something."

He tenses, "What is it my son?"

Kirff, he is making this hard. "I'm a spy" I say quickly. "For the Rebellion, I'm here for Intel, the running I get to do as a Cadet. But I never spied on you, I swear."

He backs away from me, his hand ripping away. "You have been spying on me?" he is angry, very angry.

"Not on you" I promise, "Father I would never betray you."

"But you have!" he shouts, knocking a droid over. "You are a Rebel Lukka! A spy! How am I to know if your being honest right now? If all over this wasn't just to spy on me!"

My heart breaks, "Fathe-"

"Don't!" he yells furiously. "Get out of here Luke, leave, go back to your Rebellion before I do something I'll regret."

"Anakin" I try again, stepping closer to him.

He pulls out his Lightsabre, "LEAVE!"

I back out the door, wiping away my tears and sticking my helmet back on and running back to my room. He hates be, I lied to him and now he hates me.

When I get back I throw my things in a bag and check my Data Pad, just as I figured, coordinates for a extraction point. They want me to leave immediately.

Fine, Anakin clearly doesn't want me here anyway.

I get off base easily, since its still our day off and can come and go as I please. When I get to the meeting point the Twi'lek man from earlier stares me down judgingly but doesn't say anything. He just shows me to the bunks and leaves me alone for the trip.

Anakin's betrayed voice stays in my head the whole flight.

When we get to Chopper Base I ignore my handler when she tries to talk to me. I don't want to hear about what I did wrong, by not spying on my Father.

"Skywalker!" she moves in front of me.

"Princess Leia" I nod to my handler, "I'm really not in the mood for this."

"I don't care what your in the mood for" she glares at me. "What the hell happened Skywalker?" she demands, "You said you were up for this, now I'm hearing your refusing to report on Darth Vader. What is going on with you?"

This Princess might be the same age as me, but she is tough as nails. "Not here" I look around at all the people watching for my answer.

"Fine" she glares, snipping around and walking away.

I follow after her.

When we get to her office she turns to me expectingly, "Well?"

I sigh, Kriff me. "Okay, so-"

I'm cut off by a knock on the door and someone coming in, "They've arrived on Malachor Princess."

"Thank you Rex" she nods.

The name makes me turn to him in surprise. And I'm met with a old clone, Rex my Father's captain.

Rex stares at me in surprise. "Huh, Who is this Princess?"

"Luke Skywalker" I introduce myself.

"Skywalker" he nod to himself. "I thought so, you look just like your Father."

That must be why he realised I'm his son, I took off my helmet for the first time and he saw my face. "You were his Captain in the Clone War right? I've heard a lot of stories about you" I offer my hand.

He shakes it with a smile, "Well its great to meet you kid, your Father was a good man." he looks to the Princess, "Is he joining up?"

"He was just pulled out from undercover" she corrects, before turning back to me with a glare. "Now, why did you refuse to spy on Darth Vader?"

"You refused to spy on a Sith?" Rex is confused, "Why?..."

"Because he's my father" I say looking to Rex, who's whole face contorts in shock and surprise.

"No" he denies, "My General would never become that."

"Your sure?" the Princess asks carefully.

I nod my head, "I didn't know it was him until today. But even before we were getting closer, he's been teaching me to use the Force" seeing Rex's look I clarify, "The light side of the Force. He is messed up and stuck were he is, but he is my Father and I don't want to betray him more than I already have."

"What do you mean by that Luke?" Rex asks me.

"I told him I'm a spy" I admit, looking away from them. "He was furious."

"Hey" Rex puts a hand on my shoulder, "I may not know him as well as I thought. But I know this mood, give him some time and let him cool down. He'll forgive you."

"And you Skywalker?" the Princess looks at me. "If it comes down to it, will you side with him" she asks the hard question.

I can't help laughing a little, "Anakin hates the Empire. If I had gotten those chips out of him I have no doubt if he had the chance to kill the Emperor, he'd take it" I have no doubt that if he knew he could go against the Emperor without collapsing in pain he would slice his head clean off.

"Chips" Rex frowns, "You mean like the one he had..."

he doesn't need to finish that sentence. "A bit different, but yes. If my Father thought he had a choice he would have nothing to do with the Empire or the killing he does for it."

He curses in Mando'a , "Well lets get out there and help the General!"

"No" Leia frowns, "Rex, you said you would monitor the team on Malachor. We'll talk to the higher ups later about Vader, right now you have a job to do and you" she looks to me, "Have to be debriefed."

"Malachor" I repeat, oh Kirff. I think he said that name earlier but I was distracted. "You have a team on Malachor?"

"We do" Rex nods with a frown.

"Why?" Leia frowns suspiciously.

"Anakin sent Inquisitors to Malachor yesterday" I frown, "They're hunting Darth Maul there."

They share a 'oh shit' look. "We have to alert Kanan" Leia takes out her comm.

"That's the least of our problems" Rex frowns, "I know General Skywalker. When he's upset he goes looking for a fight. I'd bet he's almost there already."

"He'll kill our team and Maul" Leia frowns with worry. "We have to get them out."

"Kid" Rex looks to me, "We need to get you there."

"What?" I blink, "Father is pissed at me. I don't see how much help I would be."

Rex just smiles, "Trust me. This isn't the first time I've seen him like this...maybe not exactly like this" he corrects. "You'll need to be the one to talk him out of doing something he'll regret."

Rex does know him better, "Okay" I nod, "Lets go."

"I'm going with you" Leia picks up a blaster.

Rex smirks, "Don't think your leaving me behind."

"We'll need a ship" I smile, there standing with me. With my Father.

"I'll talk to Hera" Leia uses her comm.

"Hera...You mean the Ghost's Captain?" I check, she's one of the best in the Rebellion.

Rex nods, "Three of her crew are there. The hardest part of getting her to help with be getting her to wait for us" he smiles.

"Your right about that" Leia puts her comm away, "She said she'll wait 5 minutes but that's it."

"Then we should get going" I nod moving out the door.

We hurry to the Ghost were a light green Twi'lek woman, a Mandalorian girl in the most colourful armour I've ever seen and a purple Lasat impatiently wait.

"Who's the bucket head?" the Lasat asks with a suspicious look.

Right, I'm still wearing my uniform and carrying my helmet.

"Luke is one of our spies" Leia tells them, "He brought us this information."

"Yeah great. Lets go" the Twi'lew, assuringly Hera says impatiently rushing back into the ship.

"Don't take it personally" the Mandalorian smiles, "She's just worried about our people. I'm Sabine" she offers a hand as we take off. "That's Zeb" she motions her head at the Lasat.

Zeb just growls and walks away.

This is going to be a long trip.

A while later in the kitchen were none of us are talking, just staring at our drinks and thinking Hera comes on over the intercom. "Sabine! Prepare medical" she sounds pretty worried.

Sabine hits the button to talk back, "Why, what happened?"

You can hear her trying to steady her breathing, "Chopper just called...Maul got Kanan in the face with his lightsabre. Its bad."

I suck in a breath, by the twin suns.

Everyone around me goes pale.

"5 minutes out" Hera chocks out before turning off the communication.

Sabine runs off to get ready and Zeb brings up footage from what can be seen outside the ship, its dark with red light and a huge red pyramid. On the outside of the pyramid a red lightsabre is just barley visible fighting against two white ones.

I look to Rex, "There are Jedi in the team?" why wasn't I told this?

Rex nods, "Kanan and his Padawan Ezra... _Ahsoka __doesn't really count herself as a Jedi anymore."_

_I blink, "Ahsoka? You mean my Fath-" I stop when I see Zeb watching us._

_Rex knows what I mean, "Yes, she was" he looks to the __scene._

_"She's the one h__e'__s fighting, isn't she?" I already know the answer. Kirff, I need to stop him before he does something he'll regret._

_I stand up and start towards the cargo hold. "Tell Hera to fly past them. I'm getting off."_

_Zeb raises an eyebrow, "And what do you plan to do kid?"_

_I take out my lightsabre and turn it on._

_"Ah" he nods, "Don't get killed" he smirks __before grabbing my helmet and sticking it on my head._

_"Kid" Rex looks to me, "You need me?"_

_"Stay with them" I tell him, "I think I need to do this alone."_

_he nods, "May the Force be with you Luke."_

_"__Good luck Luke" Leia agrees._

_When I get to the cargo hold the door is open and were at a good angle to jump. I jump (with help of the Force) on to the path they are on, they're so concentrate on the fight they haven't even noticed the Ghost or me._

_And its not just a fight, I've never seen two people move so __gracefully__ while trying to kill each other. This isn't just a fight, its a dance._

_Time to cut in. I run over, bringing my Lightsabre up between their three, blocking them from striking each other._

_Ahsoka __looks to me in surprise, "One of yours?" she looks to Vader._

_"Lukka" the mask stares me down as me moves away, bring his lightsabre to his side. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Stopping you from doing something you'll regret Father" I tell him, making Ahsoka blink in surprise._

_"Father?" she stares between us._

_I look back to Anakin, "Father I know your upset, I get it. But I don't want you doing something you'll regret."_

_"You mean killing Rebel scum. The people you betrayed, ___spied___ on me for" he glares (I really don't get how he does that with that mask.)_

_"I wasn't spying on you Anakin. You have my word" I promise. "Please, don't do this. You've told me how much your Padawan means to you. Do you really want to kill her for your Depur?"_

_Ahsoka takes all of 4 seconds to be shocked that this is her old Father figure before stepping up. "He's right Anakin, you know he is. Is this really what you want? To kill me in front of your son."_

_He extinguishes his Lightsabre, "__No" he replies firmly, "I never wanted to hurt either of you."_

_She extinguishes her own and moves closer with a smile, "I'm not leaving you Anakin, not this time. Never again."_

_I do the same, taking off my helmet. "I'm with you Father."_

_That's when the temple starts shaking._

_"Its collapsing" Anakin tells us._

_"We need to get out of here" Ahsoka agrees._

_"__The others?" I ask._

_Ah__so__ka checks her comm, "They're on the Ghost" she nods, "They got Kanan and Ezra out."_

_Father nods, "__My T__ie__-Fighter will be here in a moment."_

_As soon as he says that the Tie-Fighter comes into view._

_He controls it from the keypad on his wrist, "Come."_

_Ahsoka and I follow him in._

_"Father, can I fly?" I ask hopefully, I bet its much more fun flying for real than in the simulator._

_He nods and I take the pilot seat with a grin._

_He watches as I start it off and correctly fly up and out of the atmosphere. "Very good, Son."_

_"He is still learning?" Ahsoka questions._

_"Yes, I have been teaching him" Father tells her with pride._

_"__So what now?" I ask, once we get into a stable orbit._

_"...You had said someone living near you taught you your shields" Father asks._

_"Yes" I nod slowly, "Why?"_

_Ahsoka shares a look with Anakin. "What is his name."_

_"Ben Kenobi" I answer._

_Ahsoka grins, "I think we should pay him a visit. Have him clear up a few things, right Master?"_

_"__Right" __Anakin barely holds in a flinch at her traditional Jedi name for him. _

_"Ahsoka" I lean over and whisper in her ear, "Don't use that word __around him __anymore."_

_Her eyes goes from __confused to surprised and angry, to understanding. "Of course" she nods._

_Her Comm beeps, "Hera wants to know were we are" she smiles, looking to Father._

_"Think she'll believe it?" I smile._

_"Do you want me to stay on the Tie?" Father checks._

_"We should go first, tell them your coming" Ahsoka decides. "And you will have to apologise to Ezra for breaking his Lightsabre, It was very rude" she teases._

_"Fine" he mock sighs, happiness come off him. He missed his daughter._

_We dock with the Ghost, Leia is there to greet us. "__I hope y__ou st__ole__ that from him and __left him down there?" she asks, half hopeful, half joking._

"He's on board waiting" Ahsoka replies, amused.

"How's Kanan doing?" I ask her, hoping for good news. Lightsabres are not toys, he'll be lucky if he lives.

"He's blind" she frowns sadly, "It doesn't look like he'll see again."

Ahsoka bows her head, "I'll talk to him" she smiles at me again. "I'll let everyone know Anakin is coming on board. Tell them not to shoot him."

she walks away.

"I'll stay with you and Vader" Leia tells me, "Someone with some sense has to keep a eye on this situation."

I roll my eyes with a smile, I trust Leia won't say anything too mean to my Father.

I lead Anakin to the kitchen were Rex is sitting alone, staring at his long cold tea.

Rex stands up when he sees my Father, "General. Long time."

"Rex," I'm betting he's smiling. "Good to see your still alive."

Rex chuckles, "Well this old body still has a few years of fight in it." he offers his hand.

Anakin shakes it, "I'm sorry Rex. I know I should hav-"

"Its in the past General" Rex cuts him off. "What matters is what you plan to do next."

"I think Its time I get those chips out of you" I tell him.

"Or...you could modify them" Anakin suggests.

"What?" I blink.

"General, why would you want to keep them inside you?" Rex questions.

"Because he has a idea" Ahsoka walks in with a smirk. "Right Skyguy?"

"That's right Snips" he nods, "My Depur will know if I take them out. If I have them...fixed so they don't work as well I can go back with more free will."

"You want to turn spy" I grin with disbelief.

Ahsoka shares a smile with Rex. "Sounds like a good idea General" Rex nods, "I'm with you."

"Same here" Ahsoka grins, "You know your going to need a Rebel handler."

"You bossing me around, ehhhhhhh...I think I can live with that" he nods.

"I could go back with you" I tell him.

"Lukka" he doesn't sound that happy.

"I know you didn't tell anyone about me" I point out, "You tell them you took me with you on this mission for training and they won't question it. Father, I want to do this with you."

"I am about to start as a senator" Leia sighs, "I suppose I can help you from there."

"...Fine" he reluctantly agrees. "But I'm not going back until after I've talked to Kenobi. I have to know what else he's been hiding from me."

"We'll go with you" Leia nods, knowing were all going to offer anyway, and I guess wanting to keep a eye on my Father.

"Then I guess were all going together" Rex nods to himself with a smile.

**So, I read one of Fialleril Tatooine Slave Culture stories and found the culture they made super interesting and couldn't help wanting to use it in one of my own stories. Now I admit I may have jumped the gun a little and started writing this before I really got all of the mythology and culture in my head. ****I ended up focusing on writing this more than reading the stories and then lost focus, that was a few months back and my interest has returned. Though I'm still not sure if I really knew enough while writing this.**** I tried looking for a list on the things I need to know but couldn't find one, if anyone knows where I can find it I'd love a link.**

**Anyway, fingers crossed I got it right and I hope you enjoy****ed****!**


End file.
